Talk:Brigadoon
Uh, AT2Howell, you only have to bold the article name the first time its used... --TimPendragon 23:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :What can I say, I just get excited. – AT2Howell 15:54, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Is there some reason why this article couldn't be called "Brigadoon"?! -- Captain MKB 03:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, surely the more official sounding names of "Pike's Rift" or "Anomaly T-128" would be more appropriate? Is all the detail (and wikilinked) info at the top of this article actually given in the novel? --8of5 01:18, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think Brigadoon is mentioned, IIRC, but not in this depth, and yes, I think this should definitely be called Pike's Rift. --TimPendragon 02:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The myth is referred to by McCoy in "Brigadoon", so the info about the myth should stay here, and the rift data to Pike's Rift or Anomaly T-128. --The Doctor 07:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Is all the history of the "myth" established in the book though, eg. should those names be wikilinked or even in the article? And is it actually referred to as a myth in the book? From what we have here, and the wikipedia page on it, this appears to be a bit of 20th century Earth fiction. Maybe the story deals with mythological themes, but itself seems to be an example of modern(ish) literature. --8of5 13:00, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, the "mythology" is covered in the book. Didn't know about it myself until I read it. One of the Enterprise crew (Jose I think) called it Brigadoon, which the locals agreed was a good name. In Kirk's time, it was mentioned that people had tried calling it Pike's rift, but Chris Pike hated it, so most referred to it as Anomaly T-128. America was 'discovered' by Vikings. 500 years later it was 're-discovered' by Columbus. Ever wonder why we call it America? A map maker named Amerigo Vespuci drew an early map of the place, and most folks at the time assumed he discovered it. Thus, the name is today America. Same principles apply. If we intend to follow history, then we should call it Anomaly T-128. If we go by the first accepted name, then it's Brigadoon. Your call. – AT2Howell 15:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :From what you've explained quite clearly Anomaly T-128 as that's it's official name, not some nickname issued by the Enterprise crew based on their odd reference to a 20th century work of fiction, which they apparently made the effort to reference it's entire authorships and origins from another creator, yet think of it as a myth... :The information about the rift should be moved to Anomaly T-128, the information about Brigadoon, the story, and the fact it was later used as a nickname for the rift, should remain here. But only that which the novel actually provides. There should be an external link to the wikipedia page about the story which can provide readers with all the information they want to know about the real world musical, this database is about how things feature in Star Trek. --8of5 16:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::What ever happened to "If you discover it, you name it"? This is Vinland/Columbia/America all over again. He who does not know history is condemed to repeat it. – AT2Howell 16:22, 7 January 2008 (UTC) It doesn't matter if its some terrible historical injustice, if it's officially called Anomaly T-128 then that’s what its officially called! Do feel free to invent a machine that will allow you to travel to Trekverse a few hundred years in the future and take your issue up with whoever is in charge of making that decision. But until you manage that you have to work with what the novel provides, not what you would like it to. --8of5 16:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely right, 8. I have to wonder, after seeing several things like this, if AT2Howell is being intentionally obtuse. --TimPendragon 18:04, 7 January 2008 (UTC)